


The Futuristic 50 Shades

by LenaSkyeRose



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaSkyeRose/pseuds/LenaSkyeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2247 and for Anastasia Steele, she was expecting to meet and interview the one and only Christian Grey but on the way to hold an interview with him, she is suddenly transported into the future where robots run amock and cars can now act like flying rockets. And as for Christian, he's just as mysterious as Anastasia thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Futuristic 50 Shades

Hey guys! It's Lena, the author here!

I'm currently working on this chapter which should be posted within the next few days or so. I'm hoping that this story idea isn't too crazy to try and write.


End file.
